


Voicemail

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sam's Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Voicemail

Sam, it’s Bobby again. Dammit, Sam, I know you’re getting these. You can’t ignore me forever. Look – I said I’d look out for you, and I know I can’t, ok? I know that. But at least let me hear your voice. I need to at least know you’re alright, Sam. That ya didn’t go and do some damn fool thing and I just …

Sam, come home. I … things haven’t exactly been … look, I know we scrapped a little, but I’m not mad at you, boy. And I just …

Sam, come home, son. This isn’t what De …

Sam.

Sam, I’m sorry.


End file.
